Mistmouse
|affie = StarClan Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = StarClan Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |namest = Queen: Tunneler: Warrior: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Mistmouse Mistmouse Mistmouse Mistmouse Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |familyl = Hareflight Stagleap Doespring, Ryestalk |familyt = Mate: Son: Daughters: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = Tallstar's Revenge |deadbooks = None}} Mistmouse is a light brown tabby she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Mistmouse is a queen of WindClan, and the mate of Hareflight. Their kits are Doekit, Stagkit, and Ryekit. :Palebird tells Tallkit that Mistmouse went hunting. When Tallkit looks confused, Brackenwing comes into the nursery and says that her kits don't need her anymore, and that Mistmouse is a tunneler. When Heatherstar calls a Clan meeting, Mistmouse brushes past Hareflight, their kits standing beside them. Mistmouse fiercely smooths Stagkit's ear fur as the ceremony begins. It is said that she and Hareflight look proud of Doepaw, Stagpaw and Ryepaw. :Plumclaw returns from tunneling, and Mistmouse greets her, explaining that she missed the ceremony. When it is explained that none of Mistmouse's kits are to become tunnelers, Plumclaw stares at her in shock, asking if she wanted any of her kits to follow in her footsteps, and Mistmouse's gaze drops, prompting her mate to press close to her. Mistmouse points out the dangers of tunneling, and that her kits would be better hunting on the moors than in the tunnels. Heatherstar informs the tunnelers that Mistmouse and Hareflight wanted their kits to receive moor runner training, noting of Leafshine's death, and had to respect Mistmouse's wishes. :As Tallkit is being told a story by Flamepelt, Mistmouse returns from tunneling, along with Sandgorse and Plumclaw, and Heatherstar looks over the messy pelts of Plumclaw and Mistmouse. When asked about the tunnels, Mistmouse expresses uncertainty on when it would be finished. They were tunneling in unknown territory, and wouldn't know what they would meet next. As Tallpaw tries to speak with Sandgorse, Dawnstripe notes that Mistmouse said that they had reached a tricky gravel seam. As the others tunnel underground, Sandgorse notices Mistmouse hurtle out on his heels, and asks on her condition, sniffing her anxiously, and she claims that she was fine, panting. Sandgorse then wishes to continue to the gorge, but Mistmouse reminds him of the cave-in. After Dawnstripe leaves, Sandgorse stands aside, informing Mistmouse to go first, and he lets Tallpaw follow her. He hears her fur brush the walls ahead, and Sandgorse asks if she could hear the noise, making her still. While they discuss the culprit of the noise, Mistmouse proudly tells Tallpaw that Sandgorse could tell apart ThunderClan pawsteps from WindClan. :Sandgorse comments on how ThunderClan moves throughout the moor, and Mistmouse remarks that it was typical. Sandgorse adds that they knew exactly where the patrol was, and Mistmouse notes that they would know if they tried to hunt. She then comments that she can hear the noise, and begins scooping dirt with her front paws. It is noted that there is enough room in the tunnel for Mistmouse and Sandgorse to work side by side. As Sandgorse advises Tallpaw to work in twos, Mistmouse chimes in that if one tunneler died, two would survive. As they near the gorge, Mistmouse points out that there was no creaking above them, so the ground would hold, and then inquires of Hickorynose's condition. She suggests for them to head for the river, and Tallpaw stays close to the warmth from her tail. Once they reach the gorge, Mistmouse orders them to pack the dug clay into the walls, but then informs for them to wait. When they escape from the collapsing tunnel, Sandgorse calls for Mistmouse, and she confirms that she is present. Once he escapes, Tallpaw notices Hickorynose passing by with Mistmouse and Woollytail. :Although Woollytail notes that they reached the water quicker than they expected, Mistmouse peers down the rabbit hole, and notes that the flooding would help them track down the river. Tallpaw inquires if they were to bring him down there next time, and Mistmouse confirms that they would, as they now had a tunnel with water in it, and they knew that their next tunnel would come out higher. When the greenleaf visitors arrive, Mistmouse circles the clearing without taking her eyes off them. After a battle with ShadowClan, Mistmouse and the other tunnelers return from their duties, their eyes wide as they see the damage made to the camp. Some time after, Mistmouse emerges from a rabbit hole, and Algernon asks if they had any luck, which she shakes her head to. Plumclaw explains that Sandgorse was still down there, and Mistmouse comments that they tried all they could to get to him, but he was still in the tunnels. :As Tallpaw is out with Flailfoot, the latter notes that every tunneler wished to pass on their skills to their kits, but Tallpaw reminds him that Mistmouse didn't, and that she was glad that her kits were moor runners. As the tunnels are to be proposed to be shut down, Mistmouse agrees with her choice, as her kits were happy as moor runners, and wanted other kits to run with the wind behind them. As the visitors leave, Woollytail stands side by side with Mistmouse and Plumclaw. When Heatherstar calls for another Clan meeting, Appledawn and Mistmouse discuss something animatedly. As Palebird kits again, Mistmouse and Plumclaw huddle at the Meeting Hollow's rim. Mistmouse assures Woollytail that Hawkheart was with her, and that he had done this countless times. As Talltail is about to make an announcement, Mistmouse climbs from her nest in a bracken patch. When Talltail returns home, he recognizes Mistmouse's scent. When Hopkit gets injured, Shrewclaw advises to ask Mistmouse for help, as she was used to digging. Days afterwards, it is noted that Reedfeather had let Stagleap, Appledawn, and Mistmouse out before dawn. Trivia Interesting Facts *She is a descendant of Windstar. If she and Windstar stood next to each other, it could be assumed that she is her daughter.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Mistakes *She is mistakenly called ginger. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Hareflight: Son: :Stagleap: Daughters: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: :Tornear:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Mudclaw: Granddaughters: :Morningflower: :Ashfoot: Great-Grandsons: :Gorsepaw: :Crowfeather: :Eaglekit: :Darktail: Great-Granddaughter: :Heathertail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Grandkits: :Unnamed kits: :Two unnamed kits: :Unnamed kits: Great-Great-Grandsons: :Breezepelt: :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, Page 290 :Lionblaze: Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Hollyleaf: :Smokepaw: :Brindlepaw: Great-Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: Great-Great-Great-Grandson: :Fernsong: Distant Relatives: :Gorsestar: :Windstar: :Mothflight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker: :Dust Muzzle: :Spider Paw: :Honey Pelt: :Bubbling Stream: :Blue Whisker: :Three unnamed kits: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Tunnelers Category:Females Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Queens Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan Cat